Can I Teach You, Sensei?
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Kecelakaan itu mengubah dirinya, ia menjadi dingin, tidak peduli pada orang lain, tenggelam dalam kehidupan malam dan balap liar adalah satu-satunya yang mampu membuatnya kembali hidup dari kematian jiwanya. Namun saat melihat orang itu, dia. Membuat rasa posesif tergelap dari hatinya berseru kencang. "Kau milikku!" MyFirst NaruSasu. Setengah ragu untuk BDSM. Genre tidak mendukung.
1. Semi prolog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto desu!**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pair : (Main) NaruSasu**

**Slight : dunno...**

**Warning!**

**Sexual content, Homosex, Yaoi, Sadistic-sexual, ** ** BDSM, Rape, Lime, HardLemon Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, and this Warning's for chapter alert...**

**UzumakiKagari's present**

**Can I Teach You, Sensei?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

************************* Kagari Hate HerSelf **************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

Birunya langit yang biasanya memancarkan keindahannya dari ini nampak meredup bersamaan dengan gelapnya awan kelabu yang menutupinya. Menyembunyikan sang matahari yang seharusnya bersinar hingga sore menjelang. Rintikan hujan seakan menambah kata –hari yang buruk untuk memulai aktivitas.

Pikiran yang sama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang kini tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kakinya menendang sebuah ban mobil bercorak api merah dengan rubah besar disetiap sisi mobilnya. Ia berdecak dan memegangi kaki yang ia gunakan untuk menendang mobil itu saat rasa sakit menjalar pada kakinya.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kesal pada mobil di depannya karena telah membuat kakinya sakit, yang sebenarnya adalah salahnya sendiri. Pemuda itu kembali mengacak surai pirangnya hingga lebih berantakan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil.

Ia meruntuki keteledorannya karena tak memeriksa berapa banyak bensin yang ada dimobilnya sebelum melaju meninggalkan rumah. Listrik yang seharusnya bisa membantu juga sudah dalam keadaan diambang batas antara mati dan hidup saat ia ingin beralih bahan bakar.

Apa gunanya punya mobil mahal yang katanya hanya ada sepuluh biji di dunia, bertenaga ramah lingkungan yaitu tiga puluh persen menggunakan bahan bakar listrik juga bensin bertenaga ratusan kuda dan dapat menempuh jarak beratus-ratus kilometer jika saat ini, keunggulan dari mobil itu malah tidak bisa ia gunakan karena satu, bensin mobilnya habis dan dua, bahan bakar listriknya pun ikut-ikutan habis.

Ia, Uzumaki Naruto pemuda yang sempurna dari segala sisi dan pandangan ini sekarang malah merana di tengah jalan sepi karena mobil kehabisan tenaga. Dan yang paling menyiksa, ia sama sekali tidak menyimpan nomor panggilan darurat semacam kantor mobil derek dan semacamnya.

'_Balapan bodoh_!' Ia kembali mengumpat dengan tinjuan kecil pada mobil kesayangannya, melampiaskan rasa kesal dan yang sebenarnya salah dirinya pada mobil yang jelas hanya benda mati.

Tapi sebelum pemuda itu berakhir dengan mengalami stress di tengah jalan, benda pada kantung celananya bergetar berkali-kali. Membuatnya kembali mengumpat dan bersumpah siapa saja yang menelponnya saat ini akan menerima hantaman sepati kets hitamnya jika bertemu dengannya.

"APA?!" Ia berteriak kesal pada sang penelpon seakan menemukan pelampiasan dari kekesalannya sekarang.

"DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU PADAKU BOCAH SIALAN! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAK NENEKMU SENDIRI!" –'_Sial_!' Kata pertama yang ada dalam benaknya saat mendengar raungan maacam singa betina yang kehilangan anaknya itu terdengar ditelinganya.

"Ehehe... _Baa chan_. Kukira siapa." Ia tertawa gugup dengan satu bulir keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

Suara disebrang sana terdengar mendengus sebelum kembali bicara, "Pulang sekarang jika kau tidak mau kehilangan semua fasilitas yang kuberikan padamu." Ucap wanita itu, lebih tenang namun menyiratkan sebuah ancaman.

"Hah! Apa! _Baa chan_, tega sekali jika kau benar-benar melakukannya padaku!" Pemuda itu memprotes keputusan dari sang nenek. "La –lagi pula aku tidak bisa pulang, mobilku kehabisan bensin dan sekarang aku berada dijalan sepi." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Memangnya aku peduli kau ada dimana sekarang. Yang pasti, jika kau tidak sampai ke rumah dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Semua fasilitas yang ada padamu akan kusita." Mata bermanik biru itu terbelalak. "Ap –apa?! Ayolah _Baa chan_ –Halo! Halo! _Ba chaan_!" Rasanya pemuda itu ingin sekali menabrakan dirinya saat sambungan telpon itu diputus sepihak.

"AAAARRGHH! Sial!" Tangan pemuda itu teracung dan bersiap melempar _gadget_ canggih dalam genggamannya jika saja sebuah suara tidak mengintrupsi kegiatannya itu.

"Permisi."

Mara biru itu menoleh keasal suara, melihat seseorang –ia yakini laki-laki- tengah berdiri dengan payung hitamnya tengah menatap dirinya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap laki-laki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Memakai sepatu hitam biasa, celana yang juga hitam, dan kemeja hitam yang terlihat sedikit basah terkena rintikan gerimis pada bagian bahunya, kulit pucat, mata hitam, rambut juga hitam.

Si pirang menaikan sebelah alisnya, 'Dia dari pemakaman atau apa?' Tanyanya dalam hati seraya terus memperhatikan orang itu.

"Apa ada masalah?" Pemuda itu sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan laki-laki di depannya. Sedangkan laki-laki itu sendiri menangkap kebingungan dari pemuda di depannya, "Apa ada masalah dengan mobilmu?" Ia kembali bertanya dengan memeperjalas maksudnya.

Naruto menatap _onyx_ itu sejenak dan beralih pada mobilnya, "Ya, mobilku kehabisan bensin." Jawabnya sekenanya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat diam cukup lama sebelum kembali bersuara, "Aku punya beberapa liter bensin di rumahku, kurasa cukup untuk mobilmu berjalan hingga stasiun pengisian. Aku akan mengambilnya, jika kau mau?" Tawar laki-laki itu.

Pandangan Naruto kembali terarah pada laki-laki itu, ia menatapnya penuh waspada. Berpikir sedikit negatif disaat-saat begini itu tidak salah kan? Tapi, ia kembali berpikir saat rintikan hujan yang jatuh semakin menderas. Akhirnya Naruto mengangguk, "Jika tidak merepotkan. Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku kembali sepuluh menit lagi. Kau bisa tunggu dalam mobilmu." Laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Membuat Si pirang bertambah heran, apa lagi matanya tak menangkap sedikitpun jalanan kecil atau hal lain yang menunjukan peradaban disekitar jalan besar itu.

'Hantu?' Naruto menggidikan bahunya dan memilih untuk membuka pintu depan mobilnya. Dengan rintikan hujan yang mulai deras, pilihan terbaik adalah masuk dalam mobilnya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan pemanas. Sejenak pikirannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan sang nenek. Habis sudah riwayatnya jika semua fasilitas mewah miliknya disita.

Berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya membuat Naruto merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Tidak bagus untuk tidur disaat seperti ini, tapi ia memilih untuk menyerah pada rasa kantuknya dan memejamkan matanya. Tidur sebentar mungkin akan lebih baik.

.

.

.

_Tok_! _Tok_!

Naruto mengerang pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara ketukan yang cukup keras pada kaca mobilnya. Ia mengarahkan matanya pada kaca mobil yang sudah dipenuhi embun itu dan terkejut saat melihat wajah berkulit pucat terpampang di sana. Jika ia tidak segera sadar dengan siapa gerangan itu mungkin ia akan berteriak keras karena baru saja melihat hantu.

Menarik napasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya, Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan melihat laki-laki serba hitam tadi berdiri di dekat pintu mobilnya dengan tambahan sesuatu ditangannya. "Ini." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan tangan terangkat. Manyerahkan tempat mirip jerigen itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan melangkah turun dari mobilnya, pakaian dan rambutnya yang sudah kering kembali basah akibat terkena air hujan. Ia berlari kecil menuju samping belakang mobilnya dan membuka tutup tangki bensin mobilnya. Ia terhenti sejenak saat tetesan air tak lagi membahasi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, menemukan laki-laki dengan mata onyx yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan payung hitam yang ikut memayunginya.

Setelah cairan dengan bau khas bensin itu ia sudah berpindah seluruhnya ke dalam tangki mobilnya, Naruto menegakan tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit membungkuk dan menoleh ke samping. Ia memberikan senyum kecilnya pada laki-laki yang beerdiri di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto seraya menyerahkan kembali jerigen itu padanya.

Laki-laki itu hanya memberi satu anggukan kecil dan menurunkan kembali tangannya setelah menerima benda itu. Tak mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit kecanggungan karena ditatap dengan pandangan datar begitu sejak tadi.

"A –ah! Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto lagi saat ia rasa laki-laki itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hn."Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti dengan arti gumaman yang dikeluarkan laki-laki itu. Ia melihat laki-laki itu menaruh jerigen ditangannya dan membuka resleting jaket hitam yang dipakainya –benar juga, ia baru sadar laki-laki itu sekarang memakai jaket.

"Ini." Manik biru Naruto melihat sesuatu yang disodorkan laki-laki itu. 'Baju?' Lalu manik itu menatap laki-laki itu lagi. "Bajumu basah. Pakai ini untuk menggantinya." Ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Naruto.

Berpikir sejenak untuk mengambil atau tidak baju itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dari pada memakai pakaian basah miliknya sekarang. Yang ada bukannya sampai dengan selamat sentausa dia malah mati karena kedinginan –meski sebenarnya ia juga tidak akan kedinginan mengingat mobilnya dilengkapi alat pemanas.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto.

Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu mengangguk pada Naruto dan membalikan tubuhnya, membuat helaian pirang itu kembali terguyur derasnya hujan. "He –hei! Namamu!" Naruto berteriak keras namun laki-laki itu tetap melangkah menjauhinya. Ia sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab juga oleh laki-laki itu.

'Sudahlah.' Naruto memilih acuh dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Yang lebih penting sekarang ia harus segera pulang dan mengadakan negosiasi dengan sang nenek mengenai keputusan hidup dan matinya.

Dengan itu, Naruto menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju cepat meninggalkan jalanan sepi itu. Ia masih beruntung karena ada yang mau menolongnya dan memberinya sedikit bensin untuk mobilnya. Kalau tidak ia harus terjebak di jalan sepi itu lebih lama lagi dari ini.

Getaran pada kantung celananya membuat Naruto sedikit memelankan laju mobilnya. Ia mengambil ponsel _orange_ yang dikantung itu dan melihat layar ponsel _touchscreen_nya tertera nama Sang nenek. Ia menyiapkan hatinya untuk diomeli sebelum menekan kata _Yes_ dilayar itu.

"_Moshi-moshi, Baa chan_. Jangan marah dulu! Dengarkan aku! Aku sedang di jalan dan tidak bisa ngebut karena hujan! Jangan berpikiran untuk menyita fasilitasku dulu!" Ucap Naruto dengan satu tarikan napas sampai akhirnya diam dan menunggu respon dari si penelpon.

"Naruto," Alis Naruto berkerut.

"_Baa chan_?" Panggil Naruto heran.

"Ayah... Ibumu." Naruto semakin heran dengan nada bicara Sang nenek yang sedikit begretar. "Tou san dan Kaa san? Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa Baa chan tiba-tiba –"

Ucapan itu putus saat satu lantunan kalimat pahit memerpa gendang telinganya. Membuatnya diam seribu bahasa saat tangis pilu mengiringi usainya ucapan Sang nenek. "Ayah dan Ibumu, pesawat mereka jatuh saat terbang kembali ke Konoha."

Riakan air saat ban mobil _sport_ itu melintas membelah jalanan yang basah. Begitu riuh antara suara angin dan air yang semakin derasnya turun membasahi aspal jalanan. Tapi, bagi Naruto saat ini terasa sangat sunyi. Telinganya seakan tuli, tak mendengar apapun suara-suara disekitarnya. Bibir itu terkatup dengan sempurna, tak ada celah untuk hembusan sedikitnya udara keluar dari sana. Mata dengan iris sapphire itu menatap kosong rintikan air yang menabrak kaca mobilnya. Memandang jauh menembus derasnya hujan. Ponsel yang ada ditelinganya sejak beberapa detik lalu sudah jatuh ke ke dekat kakinya.

Kedua tangan itu terkulai lemas, melepaskan pegangannya pada setir mobil yang ada di depannya. Dunianya mendadak berubah menjadi gelap dengan suara debaman keras yang mampu terdengar hingga beberapa kilo meter jauhnya.

_BRAAAAAAK! –DUAAR!_

"Naruto! Apa yang terjadi Naruto!"

"Naruto! Suara apa itu! jawab aku bocah!"

.

.

.

Sakit, tubuhnya sulit sekali untuk digerakan.

Apa yang mengalir dikepalanya ini? Air? Apa atap mobilnya bocor sampai-sampai air bisa masuk? Kenapa gelap sekali di sini? Ada yang mematikan lampunya? Apakah sudah malam?

'Mengantuk sekali...'

'_Kaa san_... _Tou_... _san_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berubah dalam waktu sekejap, hanya satu hari yang membuatnya menjadi pangeran tidur untuk waktu yang lama. Namun, bukan sang putri yang membangunkannya.

Ia bangun dengan sendirinya. Tapi, bangun sama saja dengan mati bagi sang pangeran. Ia bangun, itu artinya ia berhadapan langsung dengan gelapnya dunia keputus asaan.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N :** Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku cewek bego yang lagi-lagi bikin fic baru padahal tunggakan ficku yang semuanya multychapter! Aku tahu aku cuma author yang ga bertanggung jawab!

Silahkan flame! Aku ga maksa review karena aku tahu kalian pasti kecewa dengan karya abalku ini!

#Menggalau karna jadi manusia ababil banget... T^T~

#plakk!

Ehehehehe... ^~^a Hallllo~~~~ Aku kembali bikin fic baru~

Gomen ya karna aku ini malah bikin ini fic bukannya lanjutin ficku yang lain. Tapi bener deh. Ini fic tuh cuma karna aku pengen buat NaruSasu. Kan Ficku yang lain SasuNaru semua tuh. Kali ini nyoba dengan NaruSasu. Eksperimen, apakah aku ini bisa atau nggak jadiin Naruto seme.. abis aku rada nggak pede kalo bikin Naruseme.. T^T ... padahal aku juga suka NaruSasu...

Udah ah, nanti ini prolog jadi kepanjangan.

.

.

Satu lagi, Itu judulnya baru bakal nyambung sama chapter-chapter berikutnnya. Kalo ini tuh Cuma prolog kepanjangan yang cuma jadi awal fiksi biar nggak terlalu maksa di chap dua nanti.

Bye~ bye~~~~ :*


	2. Meet

Thank for :

ClapJun : Yah.. dia kubuat tersamar sih, jadi kaya hantu deh.

Ichikawa Arata : Hoho... untuk cewek, aku Cuma munculin untuk konflik awal dan selanjutnya akan terfokus pada NaruSasu.

Silver Moon Melody : Ini sudah lanjut ^^

Akira Naru-desu : Iya, ini lagi kucoba buat lanjutin ^^

Cho Ai Lyn : Typo ya.. uh.. maaf ya~ sepertinya ganggu banget buat baca.

miszshanty05, Lumina Lulison : Ok! ^^

Guest : Aduh, makasih - / / / - aku gatau harus bilang apa, tapi ketikanku masih kurang sama senpai-senpai lain yang lebih dulu mengenal FFn

NSFans, yuga, Guest 2, Qren, NaruSasuFans, sheren, 206x126, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, amour-chan, Naminamifrid, Ayuki siFujho : Iya ini NaruSasu dan Ok! Ini lanjutannya ^^

NaruSasu Best Couple : Aku juga kesel sendiri pas baca ulang, tapi ada alasannya kubuat begitu kok!

Yang ngasih bensin? Itu dedemit kali :v

Ini sudah dilanjut ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Enjoyed Ttebayo!

.

.

.

* * *

Rumah ini sangat berbeda. Suasana hangat dan ketentramannya sudah lama pupus. Tidak ada lagi matahari yang bersinar di dalamnya. Tidak ada bunga yang mekar disetiap harinya. Rumah ini sangat sunyi, tak ada Si Jangkrik kecil yang sulit sekali ditangkap. Tak ada seekor rubah yang selalu menyalak setiap kali teritorinya terganggu.

Tsunade menatap sedih rumah besar yang ia masuki. Begitu suram, tak ada kehangatan lagi di sini. Sisanyapun seperti menguap habis setelah setengah tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tawa sang cucu tak pernah lagi ia dengar di rumah ini.

Rumah yang sudah ditinggalkannya. Rumah yang sudah menyimpan kenangan hidupnya sejak anak laki-laki satu-satunya menikah dengan sang menantu. Melahirkan dua kehidupan baru dimasa senjanya. Rumah yang diselimuti kebahagiaan, begitu sempurna.

"Anda yakin ingin menjual rumah ini, Tsunade _sama_?" Tsunade tersenyum lirih mendengar pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan sosok perempuan di sampingnya.

_Tapi kenangan itu sudah berlalu, terlalu berdebu untuk kembali dibuk_a. "Ya, apa kau sudah menemukan pembelinya Shizune?" Tanya wanita tua namun tetap cantik itu pada perempuan di sampingnya.

Shizune mengangguk dan membuka _tab_ yang ada ditangannya. "Ada satu orang yang bersedia membeli rumah ini tanpa mengubahnya." Ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Sang mantan guru yang kini beralih menjadi atasannya, namun raut mukanya berubah sedih tatkala melihat senyum lirih itu kembali mernghiasi wajah cantik Tsunade. "Apa anda yakin ... rumah ini penuh dengan kenangan indah, bukan?"

Tsunade menengadah, mengarahkan manik coklatnya ke lantai dua rumah itu –kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak ada lagi langkah kaki berlarian, kejar-kejaran karena masalah sepele. Tidak ada lagi. "Indah jika orang yang ikut membuat kenangan itu masih ada bersamamu, tapi kenangan indah itu akan berubah menjadi buruk jika serpihan itu hanya mengingatkanmu pada masa-masa yang tidak akan bisa terulang." Pandangan Tsunade mengarah pada awang-awang. Menyesal sekarang pun sudah terlambat baginya.

"Kita kembali, Naruto mungkin sedang menjalani terapi sekarang." Tubuh itu berbalik, diikuti dua pasang langkah kaki yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan besar itu dalam kesunyian. Rumah itu sudah ditinggalkan tuannya.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto desu!**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pair : (Main) NaruSasu**

**Slight : dunno...**

**Rated : T+ or M for this chapter**

**Warning!**

**Sexual content, Homosex, Yaoi, Sadistic-sexual, ** ** BDSM, Rape, Lime, HardLemon, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, and this Warning's for chapter alert...**

**UzumakiKagari's present**

**Can I Teach You, Sensei?**

**Chapter 2 : Meet**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

************************* Kagari Hate HerSelf **************************

**.**

**.**

* * *

Genggaman tangan itu menguat hingga bubu-buka jarinya memutih. Meremas lapisan keras lingkaran berwarna hitam dari setir. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan gemetaran tubuhnya saat kunci yang diputar menyalakan mobil yang ditumpanginya. Ini seperti mengulang memorinya pada hari itu. Hujan. Hujan yang deras namun tak sekalipun ia mendengar suara memericiknya. Hujan yang deras saat mobilnya tergelincir diaspal jalanan dan lalu pohon besar itu menghentikan laju tak terkendali mobilnya.

Gelap.

Sakit.

"Arrrgh! Aku tidak bisa!" Genggaman erat itu berubah menjadi hantaman kasar pada setir mobil di depannya berserta teriakan frustasi dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah menundukan wajahnya dalam.

"Tenanglah Naruto _kun_, ini hanya awal. Kuyakin nanti kau juga bi –" Ucapan lemah lembut itu terhenti saat sepasang mata dingin dari _blue sapphire_ terarah pada lavendernya. Rasa sakit pada kedua bahunya menambah ketakutan yang mulai merasuk, membuat hatinya gentar.

"Percuma." Ucapan itu tak kalah dinginnya. "Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi." Cengkraman itu mengendur kemudian terlepas. Meninggalkan kulit memerah dibalik baju putih panjangnya bagi sang dokter wanita.

Tangan berkulit tan itu membuka pintu samping mobilnya, ia sempat berkata sebelum meninggalkan sang dokter yang masih menatapnya dengan rasa takut. "Jangan kembali lagi. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

.

_Klek_!

"Kau lama, Naruto."

Naruto memilih untuk diam mendengar komentar dari pemuda berkuncir nanas yang duduk di sampingnya. Lebih memilih untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya, menyandar pada bantalan kursi di belakang punggungnya dan memejamkan mata. Tak mempedulikan sepasang mata kuaci yang memperhatikannya dengan satu alis terangkat namun kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh seraya menatap kearah depannya lagi. Menyalakan mobil _sport ferrari _berwarna hitam miliknya meninggalkan kompleks perumahan elit dikawasan paling timur Suna.

Suna. Wilayah yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh pasir, -lebih tepatnya sebuah kota penuh hiruk pikuk kemodernan yang dikelilingi oleh padang pasir. Seluruh kota yang lebih dari tiga puluh tahun lalu hanya berupa bangunan sederhana telah berubah dengan banyaknya jalanan beton, gedung bertingkat dengan berbagai macam fungsinya, juga fasilitas kelas atas yang bersanding dengan negara luar.

_Sabaku Land_ adalah tempat paling diincar orang-orang kalangan atas untuk ditinggali di kota itu. Perumahan dengan berbagai fasilitas yang bisa dikatakan paling lengkap kedua di dunia. Perumahan yang begitu diidam-idamkan, salah satunya karena keindahan _oasis_nya yang tak pernah sekalipun mengering meski terus terpapar teriknya matahari padang pasir.

Namun, bagi sepasang iris cerah dari birunya langit hanya menatap keagungan Tuhan itu dengan datar. Tak menarik baginya. Semua keindahan juga hanya gambaran yang setiap hari dilihatnya. Tempat ini membosankan.

"Bagaimana dengan Si Merah itu?" Biru langit itu melirik pemuda kuncir yang tengah memegang kemudi, pandangannya tetap memandang arah depannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto, tubuhnya sedikit ia naikan untuk menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada bantal penyangga di belakangnya.

"Sabaku? Jangan katakan kau terkena amnesia dadakan?" Kepala bersurai pirang jabrik itu menoleh sempurna pada pemuda nanas –Shikamaru, lalu memberikan lengkungan bibirnya hingga mampu membelah wajahnya. "Kabur disaat terakhir."

Shimamaru memelankan laju mobilnya saat mobil lain mulai memadati jalanan, "Biar kutebak. Sesuai rencanamu?" Kekehan kecil menjadi jawaban dari ucapannya barusan. "Berhentilah bersikap begitu. Kau bisa diusir dari rumah mewahmu kalau Si Sabaku itu melapor pada ayahnya."

"Gaara bukan orang yang seperti itu." Kuaci itu melirik pemuda pirang yang sudah mengembalikan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sesaat mata berpupil kecil itu berubah sayu saat melihat goresan panjang dileher pemuda itu sebelum kemudian menutup dan memandang kembali pada jalanan di depannya. Memilih tak melanjutkan percakapan yang dimulai olehnya.

_Naruto yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi_, ia tanamkan baik-baik kalimat itu dalam benaknya. Kalimat yang membuat Shikamaru berhenti untuk mencoba mengembalikan senyum ceria sahabatnya. Mengubur jauh Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mobil hitam itu berbelok memasuki gerbang besar dengan tulisan Suna-In High School di atasnya. Melaju terus melewati dua bukit buatan yang masing-masing berada tepat di tengah taman besar yang dikelilingi oleh gedung besar yang membentuk huruf U dan gedung berbentuk huruf I, khusus untuk tempat parkir para siswa di sebelah kanannya. Mobil itu berhenti sesaat setelah terparkir dalam gedung dengan dua orang pemuda terlihat keluar dari dalamnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang dikuncir tinggi terlihat memakai seragam sekolah berwarna putih dengan celana biru donker yang menyampirkan _blazer_ yang juga berwarna senada di bahunya. Sedangkan pemuda lain disisi mobil itu terlihat mengenakan jaket _orange_ dengan kerah tinggi dengan seragam berwarna senada dengan pemuda yang pertama, meski tanpa _blazer_. Rambut pirang berantakannya sedikit terbelah karena adanya _headphone_ yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan tanpa sekalipun kehilangan sorotan dari berpasang mata yang terus melihat kearah mereka sekalipun mereka tak lagi terlihat.

Shikamaru menguap lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya terus melangkah, "Harusnya anak baru tidak terlalu cari perhatian." Ucapnya dengan lirikan kecil pada pemuda pirang yang berjalan di sampingnya, namun nampaknya pemuda pirang itu tak berniat untuk menyahut –atau malah tak mendengar-nya.

Penyandang marga Nara itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan terus berjalan, sedikit mendahului pemuda pirang disebelahnya untuk menunjukan jalan. Mengingat jika pemuda di sampingnya itu baru masuk sekitar satu Minggu lalu ke sekolah ini. _Ditambah dengan jarangnya dia masuk kelas._ Memikirkan hal itu membuat Shikamaru menghela napasnya.

Baru dua bulan lalu sahabat berambut pirangnya itu siuman setelah koma selama empat bulan. Terbaring dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati. Melihat bagaimana tubuh sahabatnya itu dipenuhi alat-alat medis untuk menunjang hidupnya, memastikan jika masih ada denyut nadi ditubuh lemahnya. Naruto yang dikenalnya.

"Shikamaru." Mata kuaci itu melirik ke samping, melihat wajah dengan tiga goresan horizon itu mengembang dengan sedikit tarikan disudut bibirnya. "Buat agar hanya kita yang masuk dalam _lift_." Lalu mata itu memandang jauh pada apa yang kini tengah berada dalam penglihatan iris _sapphire_ pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda dengan surai merahnya yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan _lift_. Setelah itu, pemuda pirang di sampingnya sudah berada jauh di depannya.

.

.

_Brugh_!

Punggung berbalut blazer _donker_ itu menabrak lapisan baja kuat dalam _lift_, cukup keras namun tak sampai membuat wajah datar itu menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan. Sepasang mata _green emerald_ menatap lurus pemilik _blue sapphire_ yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan datar hampir serupa dengan tatapan biru itu padanya. Menatap dalam diam, setelah cukup lama hingga akhirnya bibir terbungkam itu mulai terbuka. "Apa maumu?"

"Gaara." Mata biru itu menelusur disetiap lekuk wajah pemilik _emerald_ dihadapannya. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan aku bukan?" Satu tangan Naruto terangkat untuk menyentuh sisian wajah putih pemuda itu, mengusap lembut helaian merah yang menutupi sisian wajah itu dengan jemarinya.

Bibir tipis itu sejenak kembali terbuka, bermaksud untuk mengucap kata sebelum kembali terbungkam karena _sapphire_ itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya. Pemuda merah itu menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian membiarkan pemuda pirang dihadapannya menyapu lembut permukaan bibirnya dengan ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas mendominasi dirinya. Melupakan pemuda kuncir yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu _lift_ dan membelakangi mereka.

.

.

Pintu _lift_ itu terbuka setelah mencapai lantai tiga pada bangunan bertingkat lima itu. Namun beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu di depan _lift_ tidak langsung naik ke dalamnya. Beberapa orang itu berdiri dengan semburat merah diwajah mereka saat menemukan seseorang berdiri menyandar pada sisian pintu _lift_ dengan wajah yang memerah dan seragam yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi dengan tiga kancing bajunya yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan dada putih sang pemuda bersurai merah. Napas yang terengah-engah menambah tatapan heran dari orang-orang itu. Pemuda bersurai merah berjalan keluar dari _lift_ tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dalam diam, tak mempedulikan keributan yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kursi. Ia menaruh tas ditangannya pada sebuah meja dan menyingkirkan tas lain yang sudah mengisi meja itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tasku?"

Naruto melepaskan _headphone_ _orange_nya dari telinganya dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya seraya menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal lalu kembali memasang _headphone_nya dan mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan sang pemilik.

"Aku bicara pada –"

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau duduk denganku." Pemuda dengan sepasang garis segitiga terbalik diwajahnya itu langsung menatap pemuda kuncir yang terlihat tengah mengambil tasnya yang jatuh. "Biarkan dia sendiri." Tangan berbalut _blazer_ donker itu meraih tas ditangan Shikamaru dan berjalan ketempat duduknya yang baru. Membuat kesunyian sementara di kelas itu mencair kembali saat Shikamaru menatap berpasang mata yang melihat kearah keributan kecil yang dibuat Naruto.

Bel berbunyi tak lama kemudian. Beberapa siswa yang berkerubun kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing. Menjadikan kelas itu sunyi senyap saat seorang perempuan cantik memasuki kelas. Rambut bergelombangnya terlihat apik tergerai di belakang punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapaan ringan itu disertai senyuman darinya. Kurenai Yuuhi, guru wanita berwajah cantik itu meletakan buku-buku pelajaran ditangannya di atas meja dan menatap keseluruhan kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Kurenai _Sensei_." Senyumnya mengembang ketika menerima sapaan balik itu dari murid-muridnya. Namun senyum itu menghilang bersamaan dengan mata _ruby_nya mendapati sosok bersurai pirang yang tengah mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela dengan sebuah _headphone_ dikepalanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto _kun_."

Seisi kelas langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto, pemuda pirang yang nampak tak mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Uzumaki _kun_." Kurenai mengeraskan rahangnya. Ini baru kedua kalinya ia melihat anak didiknya itu dalam pelajarannya. Tetapi sebanyak itu pula ia tak pernah menyukai kehadirannya. _Anak yang sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun._ Ia melangkah kakinya menuju deretan kursi yang berjajar rapi di kanan dan kirinya. Berhenti saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di samping kursi pemuda pirang yang masih tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Kurenai melepas _headphone _dikepala Naruto hingga perhatian pemuda itu akhirnya tertuju padanya. Sepasang biru langit itu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Jika kau tidak berkenan dengan pelajaran yang aku ajarkan. Ada baiknya kau keluar dari sini, Uzumaki _kun_." Telunjuk dengan cat kuku berwarna merah itu mengarah lurus pada pintu.

Naruto kembali memakai _headphone_nya, ia berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mengambil tas di atas meja dengan pandangan yang tak sekalipun terlepas dari manik merah yang mendelik marah padanya. Tanpa mengucap apapun, Naruto meninggalkan kelas itu. Membiarkan wanita berambut hitam gelombang di samping tempat duduknya berdiri dengan gertakan gigi dan kepalan tangan yang mengeras.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pergi tanpa menutup pintu di belakangku. Tak kuindahkan suara keras di belakang sana menyebut namaku dengan kemarahan. Kakiku melangkah terus menyusuri koridor sepi, tak ada satupun siswa yang berkeliaran karena memang sekarang merupakan jam pelajaran.

Saat melewati koridor kulihat beberapa lirikan heran dari dalam kelas lain yang kulewati. Ini semua asing, semua tidak kukenali. Aku muak menjadi orang baru. Sekolah, orang-orang, keadaan, tidak pernah aku sangka jika mataku terbuka ditempat busuk ini. Bukan ditempatku, bukan di Konoha.

Hidupku sudah sia-sia dengan terbaring berbulan-bulan lamanya di rumah sakit. Koma, hampir mati karena kecelakaan pada hari itu. Hari dimana aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada diriku lagi. Titik dimana Naruto yang sejak dulu menjadi aku tidak akan pernah kuperlihatkan lagi.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat kudapati diriku sudah berada di area ruangan klub. Aku membuka salah satu pintu terdekat. Kosong, hanya ada beberapa kardus yang ditumpuk ke atas juga beberapa alat musik yang berjajar rapi di bawah panggung besar di sisi terdalam ruangan. Ruang klub drama.

Aku melempar tasku sembarangan dan berjalan mendekati salah satu properti yang ditutupi dengan kain putih besar. Aku menyingkap kain itu dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur yang menjadi properti klub drama. Mataku tertutup bersamaan dengan rasa kantung yang kurasakan.

"Ayolah _sensei_, aku tahu kau menginginkannya~"

Alisku berkerut ringan saat telingaku mendengar suara samar selain alunan lagu dari _headphone_ku. Sedikit kubangunkan tubuhku dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiriku, mencari asal suara samar itu.

"Senh –sei... Ah... Aku sudah tidha tahan.. Ahhh.."

Kali ini pendengaranku tidak mungkin salah karena _headphone_ku sudah turun dari kepalaku, aku benar memang mendengar suara seseorang. _Perempuan? _Suara perempuan yang sedang –mendesah?

"Pakai kembali pakaianmu, Haruno." –Kali ini laki-laki.

"Senshei... apa ini kurang? Atau yang sekarang aku tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Jangan rendahkan harga dirimu dengan melakukan semua ini di depanku."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak."

Aku mendengus mendengar percakapan antara laki-laki dan perempuan itu. Berpikir jika perempuan yang terdengar seperti menawarkan dirinya itu murah sekali. Tubuhku bangun dengan perlahan dan mendekati asal suara. Melangkah sepelan mungkin hingga berhenti beberapa meter dari panggung drama.

"Kalau begitu, kalau begitu aku akan berteriak sampai orang-orang kemari!"

"Kau menyedihkan."

Tubuhku merapat pada sisi lemari saat kudengar langkah kaki yang cepat melewati tempatku berada. Rambut pink, dan tanpa seragam bagian atas. Hanya selembar kain yang menutupi dada perempuan itu. Sudah selesai? Hanya itu yang dilakukan perempuan itu?

Mataku menatap gerak gerik perempuan itu, ia terlihat membongkar kardus besar properti drama dan mencai-cari sesuatu di dalamnya. –Gunting, dan selanjutnya dia meorobek rok pendek yang dipakainya. Benar-benar murahan.

Aku mengambil ponsel dicelanaku dan memotret apa yang tengah dilakukannya, sebuah kecurangan, juga licik. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan membutuhkan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Aku menoleh saat kudengar suara laki-laki tadi lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Di atas panggung, aku bisa melihat keseluruhan dari laki-laki yang dipanggil _sensei_ oleh perempuan itu. Raven, sesuatu yang paling mencolok dari laki-laki itu adalah rambut gelapnya yang melawan gravitasi juga kulitnya yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengan warna rambut itu.

"Bagaimana sensei? Jika sensei tidak mau menerimaku, aku akan berteriak!" Pandanganku kembali pada perempuan itu. Alisku terangkat saat senyum kemenangan jelas sekali terlihat diwajah perempuan itu.

"Kau keras kepala." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Dan kau pun sama." Sedetik kemudian perempuan itu berteriak dengan kencangnya. Mudah sekali ditebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran perempuan itu. Jebakan _eh_?

Aku melirik laki-laki itu lagi. Alisku sedikit terangkat melihatnya yang tak beranjak satu _inchi_pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ditambah dengan wajah tenangnya melihat perempuan di depannya tengah berteriak-teriak meminta tolong. Dia tidak lari? Atau terlalu percaya dirinya dia sampai tidak ingin lari?

"Tolong! Siapapun! Tolong aku!"

Aku merapatkan jaket _orange_ku, menarik resletingnya sampai atas hingga menutupi setengah wajahku. Tubuhku menjauh sempurna dari lemari tempatku bersembunyi. Dengan langkah cepat aku menyambar tangan putih yang terlipat diperutnya. Aku merasakan tangan itu menegang, kurasa dia terkejut karena dengan tiba-tibanya melihatku yang muncul entah dari mana langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya berlari. Namun dia tak mengatakan apapun sebagai protesan.

Tanganku meraih pegangan lemari dan mendorong laki-laki itu masuk ke dalamnya diikuti olehku. Ia terlihat sedikit mengeluh dengan tumpukan pakaian yang menggantung dikedua samping tubuhnya sebelum menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Kata-kata itu seperti dikeluarkannya dengan maksud bertanya meski aku tak mendengar intonasi tanda tanya dari ucapannya.

Derap langkah gaduh terdengar memasuki ruangan dengan terburu-buru. Selanjutnya, samar aku dapat mendengar beberapa orang berteriak dan nada marah yang keluar dari orang-orang itu. Kuyakin jika perempuan itu tengah mengeluarkan bualan ketakutannya untuk mengelabui orang-orang itu.

"Dimana dia!"

"Sasuke _sensei_! Keluar! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap muridmu!"

"Kalian! Berpencar dan cari dia!"

Suara gaduh itu bertambah dengan suara lain seperti sesuatu yang dibuka juga teriakan yang semakin nyaring terdengar. Tubuhku merapat saat suara dari langkah kaki orang-orang itu mendekat, membuat tubuhku menghimpit laki-laki yang ikut bersembunyi bersamaku.

"K –kau. Aku mau keluar dari sini!" Aku memutar kepalaku kembali dan menatap laki-laki itu datar. Alisku sedikit terangkat saat melihat gelagat yang berbeda dari saat aku melihatnya tadi. Ingin keluar katanya? Apa ia ingin masuk dalam perangkap perempuan gila itu?

"Kau keluar, itu artinya kau mengakui _percobaan pemerkosaan_mu." Kadar ketajaman dari tatapannya bertambah saat aku selesai dengan kalimatku.

"Bersembunyi seperti ini malah akan membuat mereka berpikir aku _memang_ melakukannya." Kurasakan tangannya mendorong dadaku, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatku bergeming dari posisiku, "A –aku harus keluar." Sebelah alisku semakin terangkat mendengar suara penuh getaran dari laki-laki itu.

Tubuhku kembali maju, lebih dekat hingga memaksanya merapat pada sisian lemari. Mataku tak lepas dari perilakunya yang sedikit aneh. Napas laki-laki itu terlihat memburu dengan peluh yang bercucuran deras dari pelipisnya.

"Bi –biarkan aku k –keluar." Ucapan itu terdengar susah payah dikeluarkan olehnya.

_Keluar?_ Aku tersenyum saat benakku memikirkan makna lain dari kata-katanya. "Baik. Aku akan membiarkanmu keluar," Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka.

"Ditanganku."

"Ha –" Gelap itu terbelalak menatapku, ia mencengkram erat tanganku yang meremas daerah selangkangannya. Ia mengerang dengan napas yang memburu, "Apa, –apa yang kau lakuka –emmh!" Aku membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tanganku yang lain dan melirik celah kecil pada pintu lemari di belakangku. Melihat jika saja orang-orang yang ada di luar sana mendengar teriakan yang tak sempat kutahan tadi.

"Kau terlalu berisik." Bisikku tepat di sebelah tangannya. Tanganku meremas lebih kencang dan memelintir miliknya yang masih berada di balik celananya. Aku merasakan sudut bibirku tertarik keatas mendengar rintihannya. Dia terlalu sensitif, tanganku masih di luar tapi tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat seperti ini.

"Kau menemukannya?" Aku berhenti sejenak dan mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang itu.

"Tidak, kuyakin dia sudah kabur."

"Tidak masalah. Dia bekerja di sini, kita bisa melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah. Yang penting sekarang keadaan Haruno _san_. Dia terlihat _shock_ sekali."

"Kita bawa dulu dia ke rumah sakit."

"Kita pergi dari sini."

-Dan orang-orang itu berlalu pergi seperti yang mereka katakan. Tatapanku kembali pada wajah putih yang sejak tapi kututupi dengan tanganku. Meski samar karena di dalam sini gelap, tapi aku bisa melihat wajah memerahnya antara efek dari tanganku yang masih meremas kencang selangkangannya juga dia yang sepertinya tak bisa bernapas.

"Uhuk! Hah! Ha! Uhuk!" Ia terbatuk dengan napas terengah saat aku menarik tanganku dari wajahnya. Bibirnya terlihat gemetar disela-selanya mengambil napas. _Menarik._

"Ke –keluar..."

Tes...

_Eh? _Aku mengerjap saat sesuatu membasahi tangan yang kugunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Dia tidak menangis kan?

"Aku ... hah... k –keluar..." Tanganku mengangkat wajah sedikit tertunduk itu dan membuatku bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya. Hal yang cukup membuatku bingung saat wajahnya menunjukan seperti ia sedang kesakitan.

"Ha –hah!" Tanganku menyusup masuk dalam celana hitam yang dipakai laki-laki itu. Celananya cukup longgar karena dia tidak menggunakan ikat pinggang. Kurasakan permukaan dengan rambut-rambut halus agak panjang menyentuh jariku. Semakin jauh aku memasukan tanganku hingga aku menggenggam lagi batang mengeras miliknya –hanya kali ini secara langsung. Permukaannya halus dengan beberapa tonjolan urat yang berkedut setiap aku menaik turunkan tanganku.

Sebelah kakiku membuka kaki gemetaran miliknya untuk mempermudah gerak tanganku. Ia sepertinya sudah berhenti dan menyerah untuk protes meski terus mengucapkan kata _keluar _yang sedikit banyak kupahami.

"Ha –ah! Ah!.. Mmmngh..." _Shit!_ Dia menggigit pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan giginya terus bergerak-gerak diantara gigitannya. Gemetaran, sama seperti tubuhnya yang sudah bersandar penuh padaku.

"Ngh! Kelu –ar.. biarkan a –aku keluar... dari hah.. sini..." Aku menulikan telingaku dari ucapan yang lebih terdengar seperti dia memohon padaku itu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan sesuatu diselangkangannya yang semakin mengeras. Kocokanku bertambah kencang, membuatnya berkali-kali melenguh dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat jaketku.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Mengocok penis orang lain? –Dan lebih parahnya, orang yang baru saja kutemui. Tapi wajah memerah dengan mimik kesakitan ini, cucuran peluh yang nampak membuat rambutnya menempel erat dipelipisnya. Entah mengapa aku menyukainya.

"NGAH!" Dia menyemburkan semennya dengan tanganku yang mencengkram erat batang penisnya. Batang itu berdenyut berkali-kali untuk mengeluarkan semennya yang lumayan banyak hingga membasah celananya juga tanganku.

Aku menarik keluar tanganku dari celananya dan memerhatikan lelehan putih lengket yang mengalir disela-sela jariku. Lalu mataku mengarah pada wajahnya yang dipenuhi warna merah. Pemandangan yang membuat tubuhku tiba-tiba memanas.

Membuatku menjilat bibirku sendiri.

Khayalanku terputus saat dorongan kuat –yang sangat tiba-tiba dari laki-laki dihadapanku membuatku menabrak pintu lemari di belakangku dengan kencang. Pintu itu langsung terbuka lebar dengan debaman keras dari tubuhku yang jatuh ke lantai.

Aku meringis pelan merasakan sakit dibagian punggungku yang jatuh cukup keras. Mataku menatap sosok yang berlari kencang menjauh dari tempatku. Perlahan kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Laki-laki itu cukup menarik.

Aku menjilat sisa cairan putih ditanganku, lidahku mencecap rasa milik laki-laki itu. Menanamkan baik-baik rasa cairan licin yang masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku itu.

"Manis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki itu melangkah dengan cepat melewati koridor-koridor sepi bangunan sekolah, berlari sekuat tenaganya. Ia ingin cepat pergi dari sini. Menjauh dari tempat ini. Apa yang baru saja dialaminya tadi, dengan laki-laki itu yang menyentuhnya. Ini mimpi. Katakan padanya ini mimpi.

Ia memacu kakinya semakin cepat saat melihat mobil hitam miliknya sudah dekat. Tangannya dengan susah payah mengeluarkan kunci yang ia simpan disaku jasnya. Napasnya nampak tak teratur dengan erangan yang terdengar begitu frustasi saat alarm ditangannya tak juga menyala meski ia sudah mengarahkannya mobilnya.

'Buka! Buka! Terbukalah!'

-Klek! Blam!

Pintu itu langsung kembali tertutup dengan kencang dalam sekejap setelah ia berhasil membukanya. Tapi mobil itu tidak menyala, kaca gelap di samping kemudi yang nampak terbuka sempurna memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sana. Namun kedua tangan yang seharusnya memegang setir kemudi terlihat menjambak rambutnya keras. Jemari itu meremas helaian raven miliknya.

"_Aniki_... _aniki_... _aniki_!" Bibir itu terus mengalunkan suaranya tanpa henti, seolah orang yang tengah dipanggilnya itu akan berada dihadapannya saat ini juga. Mengatakan kalau ini tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

**A/N :** Yo! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meriview ini fic nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Para readers, silers, followers, favers, dllers-nya. Arigato gozaimasu. ^^

Di chapter kedua ini, karakter utama langsung aku tunjukin lagi dan aku pertemukan dalam keadaan yang err... nggak biasa-biasa aja.

Yang pertama kalian pikirkan pasti tentang scene sebelum TBC, betul?

Mengenai sikap Sasuke, ada yang tahu dia kubuat seperti apa dific ini sebelum nanti kujelaskan dichapter-chapter depan? *Kalo ada yang baca itu juga*

Dan aku nggak bisa buat dia jadi uke "manis" yang kayak cewe, karena aku emang ga sreg kalo Sasukenya begitu.

Spoiler : Chapter depan akan menceritakan sisi lain dari Naruto.


End file.
